mortalkombatfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frost
Xiuying, or more commonly known as Frost, is a female Lin Kuei warrior in the Mortal Kombat fighting game series, who made her debut in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance. She later reappears in Mortal Kombat X, once again a protege of Sub-Zero, as a DLC. Her character pack was named the Femme Fatale Pack in Kombat Pack 3: Redemption. About Frost Frost made her first appearance in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance as Sub-Zero's apprentice, taking the character archetype of the overly ambitious fledgling. Her dedication to fighting and learning is overshadowed by her arrogance and hostility towards anyone she perceives to be greater than her, including her own sifu, and Sonya Blade. Appearance In MKX, she wears a uniform very similar to that of Sub-Zero's in story mode. However, when she is revealed as DLC, she sports an costume more alike her original timeline attire. * Lin Kuei: Lin Kuei symbols on costume glow. * Arktic: Hair emits a cold mist. * Temperament: Loses mask and gloves, angrier face. Combat characteristics Powers and abilities While certainly not on par with that of Sub-Zero's, Frost's cryokinetic powers are extremely potent. Rather than relying on freezing the opponent directly, she freezes a large area of the ground in front of her, thereby increasing her range and improving her odds of connecting with an enemy. She can also slide into the opponent and knock them down, as well as execute an uppercut by teleporting away from the opponent and reappearing behind them. Finally, her freezing powers allow her to create two small daggers made of pure, concentrated ice that she uses in battle. Overall, she may not be as powerful as her mentor, but she makes up for it with her superior speed and strategic potential. Variations *'Lin Kuei:' Gains moves adapted from Sub-Zero. *'Arktic:' Gains Ice Bomb. *'Temperament:' Gains Ice Sheet and Ice Spines. Signature moves *'Ground Freeze:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, freezing anyone who is standing in that area. In MKX, this move is called Fro-Zone. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A, MKX) **'Frostbite', ground freeze goes full-screen and adds armor. *'Frosty Slide:' Frost slides across the floor and trips the opponent if she comes in contact. In MKX, it is called Slide. (MK:DA, MK:U, MK:A, MKX - Lin Kuei) **'Underpass', adds armor. *'Teleporting Uppercut:' Frost disappears over one side of the screen and comes back from the other, uppercutting the opponent. This moves seems to be, ironically enough, adapted from Scorpion's Teleport Punch with a new twist. In MKX, this move is called Teleport and doesn't pop the opponent up. (MK:A, MKX - Lin Kuei) **'Brick Jabs', does a boxing combo before popping the opponent up with an uppercut. *'Ice Puddle:' Frost shoots the ground with her ice blast, creating a puddle that the opponent will begin to slip around on if nearby. (MK:A) *'Frost Lift:' Frost lifts a cold mist from underneath the opponent, popping them up. (MKX) *'Frost Mist:' Frost emits a cold mist that slightly damages and, if near the opponent longer enough, this eventually will freeze them. (MKX) **'Black Mist', mist freezes the opponent faster. *'Frozen Daggers:' Frost throws two ice daggers at the opponent. (MKX) *'Dagger Down:' Frost attacks the opponent in a series of four hits: after the two dagger slashes, she can perform a Low Stab into a Rising Knee or a High Stab into a Low Sweep. (MKX) **'Black Ice', increased damage on all attacks and an additional string: an overhead slash that pops up. *'Frost Ball:' Frost shoots a ball of ice at the opponent. (MKX - Lin Kuei) **'Immobilizer', move starts up faster and increased freeze time. *'Ice Bomb:' Frost throws a bomb of ice that, when detonates, freezes the opponent. It has close, medium, and far distances. (MKX - Arktic) *'Frost Sheet:' Frost covers her forearms and hands in an armor-like layer of ice, causing every punch she lands to freeze the opponent. (MKX - Temperament) **'Ice Brigade', adds increased damage. *'Frost Spines:' Frost covers her forearms and hands in a spiky armor-like layer of ice, being able to form cyrokinetic constructs. (MKX - Temperament) **'Ice Battalion', adds increased damage. *'X-Ray Move - Frozen Fatale:' Frost raises her hand, trapping the opponent's legs in ice. Then she creates daggers, as she runs towards the opponent, and stabs them in the abdomen. She then forms a hammer and smashes their head down, popping them up and allowing for a combo after the X-Ray. (MKX) Other Moves *'Throw:' Frost slits the opponent's neck with her daggers and then grabs their arms and burns them with frostbite. When switching sides, she'll kick them from behind instead. (MKX) Fatalities *'Freeze Shatter:' Frost completely freezes the opponent solid, then kicks their upper torso, which breaks off and shatters upon impact with the ground. In Unchained, the opponent's entire body shatters as Frost kicks them. (MK:DA, MK:U) Brutalities *'TBA:' TBA TBA (MKX) *'TBA:' TBA TBA (MKX) *'TBA:' TBA TBA (MKX - Lin Kuei) *'TBA:' Frost's Ice Bomb blasts the opponent's legs off when detonated. In addition, they freeze in air and shatter when they hit the ground, leaving just their arms and head. TBA (MKX - Arktic) *'TBA:' TBA TBA (MKX - Temperament) Trivia *As stated above, Frost does not get along with Sonya Blade. It is mentioned in Deadly Alliance''s Konquest mode that Sonya was attacked by Frost prior to the meeting with Raiden. *Frost refers to Sub-Zero as ''sifu, a Chinese term for a master or teacher. *Along with Blaze, Kenshi, Quan Chi, and Kitana, she is one of the only characters in Deadly Alliance to be seen performing a kata. She uses an especially energetic style for this, with several impressive jumps and kicks. *Frost has the longest Bio Kard video out of all the Mortal Kombat characters. *Like Sub-Zero, Frost can form solid weapons by freezing surrounding water vapor. She can only create small daggers, whereas Sub-Zero is capable of creating a sword. However, her Ice Daggers in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance are shorter than in Mortal Kombat: Armageddon. *In Mortal Kombat (2011), on the Pit II arena, she is one of the characters that can be seen fighting in the background, the others being Kenshi, Sareena, Reiko, or Daegon. **Also, in Story Mode, during the cutscene before the fight between Kabal and Cyber Sub-Zero, in the latter's HUD it can be seen that when he is cross-referencing his data base with Kabal, one of the pictures shown is that of Frost. **She can also be seen in one of Raiden's Visions, corresponding to when he briefs the Earthrealm heroes (her, Sub-Zero, Kung Lao, Johnny Cage and Sonya) on the Deadly Alliance. *In Mortal Kombat X, she makes a cameo in Scorpion's chapter of story mode where she is quickly defeated by him and frozen by Sub-Zero. **It is clear that she retains her hot-headedness from the original timeline. *Her voice actress also changes to Grey DeLisle, making her the only character in MKX to recast their portrayer. Additional Details Character Select Screen: *When she is picked, she spawns her daggers, as she walks forward, and gets in a stance much like her weapon stance from previous games. *Taunt: She flips the daggers around and gets into a more defensive stance. *When both characters are ready, she walks backwards in the same stance and doesn't turn her back to the opponent. Intro: *When she speaks first, she walks forward and gets in a defensive stance with her ice daggers raised near her face as she says her first line; then pans ... (the opponent says their line); then she shatters her daggers before getting in her stance as she says her second line. *When she speaks second, she slides in while freezing the floor ahead of her; (the opponent says their line) the opponent) [she cracks her knuckles while being faded out; then she does two trunk twists before getting in a boxing stance as she says her line; (then the opponent says their second line). In game: *Symbols of variations: **'Lin Kuei:' Lin Kuei symbol. **'Arktic:' An ice cube. **'Temperament:' A fist covered in ice. *Breaker: She slashes the opponent with her daggers. *Alternate Color: Purple **Original Costume - All blue on outfit turns purple. *When she wins a round, *If she wins too close to the opponent, she slides away and turns forward in a MMA stance then gets in her fighting stance. *If she loses a round, she gets up with Frost Sheet and breaks it off when she gets in her stance. *Outro: *After Brutality: *Before Faction Kill: Quotes About Gameplay: *''"Frost is a quick and agile kombatant with safe mix-ups that put immense pressure on her opponent. However, her projectiles are weak and put her at a disadvantage against zoning."'' *'Kombat Klass:' Frost vs Sonya dialogue to open. "Frost, a quick, agile, and skilled Lin Kuei student with safe-mix ups that permit endless pressure and weaken her enemies for the kill. Willful and headstrong, Frost's three variations cater to those who wish to blow off some steam against a worthy foe." "You will face me." Up first, her Lin Kuei variation gives Sub Zero lovers the mobility and speed they've dreamed of as Frost demonstrates her teachings. ..." "I'm more than enough of a challenge for you!" "The Arktic variation transforms her ice projectiles into lethal frozen explosives to keep enemies at bay until she is ready to play offense. ..." "..." "Her final variation, Temperament, shows Frost as the rush-heavy fighter she was raised to be. Switch between extending combos with her buffed punch attacks and kabobbing the opponent by alternating Frost Sheet and Frost Spines to change up Frost's predictability on a cornered opponent. ... All variations offer Frost the opportunity to get up close and personal, allowing her relive her underground cage match days while releasing some negative energy after a rough training. ... Anger never looked so cool with this X-Ray Finisher. And keep it frosty with a Brutality." Category:Venommm Category:Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance Characters Category:Mortal Kombat Armageddon Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Mortal Kombat X Characters Category:Downloadable Character Category:Downloadable Content Category:Female Characters